


Now That I Found You, Stay

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's got a schoolgirl crush on Tommy, has since he first met the guy. Tommy and Bobby practically hate each other, or so it seems. When Frankie finds out Tommy and Bobby have been fooling around with each other, he's heartbroken, and goes to the one person not involved in this love triangle, he good friend and band mate, Nicki. <br/>Nicki helps Frankie figure it out, and sheds a little light on the situation to Tommy and Nicki. Feeling horrible for what they've done to Frankie, Tommy and Bobby decide to, well, cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I Found You, Stay

Tommy's eyes are so fucking amazing. And the way he's such a 'badass' on the outside, but a huge sweetheart when he needs to be kills me inside. I'm wrapped around his finger, and he doesn't even realize it. God, he's fucking perfect... 

I lay on my bed, eyes closed, humming the lyrics to our latest hit, 'Walk Like A Man', to myself. "Valli." Bobby says, throwing a towel at my face. I open my eyes, throwing it back at him. "What?" I sneer. I was in the middle of a fucking daydream. "What you thinking about?" He asks, grinning like an idiot. I freeze, trying to come up with a lie. "U-um, new song lyrics?" I spit out. Shit, he writes the music.   
"Yeah, uh-huh, right. Because humming an already existing song helps come up with new lyrics, and you totally write the songs." He laughs, chucking the towel back at me. "Who is she?"  
I close my eyes again, shaking my head. I can't let him know. He'd hate me. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, saving me. I jump up, walking over to the door, Upon opening it, I'm met with two bright green orbs. "Hey Frankie." Tommy greets. I smile at him, and let him in. "Um, Bobby, I'd hate to ask this of you, because I know you're so busy sitting on your ass, but can you come help me with this um.... thing... in my room?" He asks. Bob jumps up. "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem... asshole."   
Okay, that one was forced. Something's going on. I watch as the pair leaves, Bobby following really close behind Tommy on their way to get out of the room. What the fuck?   
I count to ten slowly, before getting off the bed, grabbing the room key, and following them.  
When I get to room 134, I freeze, pressing my ear up against the door. "That was too close. We need to work on excuses." I hear, obviously Bobby talking. And then.... oh my God. Oh no, no no, please don't let this be happening. Yep, it's happening. They're making out. Oh my God, I hate my life. There's a sudden thud on the door, as if someone was forcefully pressed up against it. I take off down the hallway, running up the flights of stairs, until I get to the roof.   
They're a thing. Together. Oh, God, do you think they're..... no, don't think about that. I sit on the gravel, letting the tears fall at last. How could they do this? And how could they not tell me? I sob, screaming at the starless sky. I can't believe this is happening. This is my life now, knowing that my two best friends, one of which I happen to be deeply attracted to, are screwing behind my back. The door to the roof opens, and I quickly wipe at my eyes, but their flow doesn't stop. I dig my hands deeper into my hair, tugging at the roots.   
The person sits next to me, sighing. "Frankie..." Nicki whispers. I look up at him, then back down again. By the tone of his voice, I know he knows. "H-How l-long?" I choke out. "About a month or so, now." He replies. I shake my head, rubbing at my eyes. Why can't I stop fucking crying? "I-I love him..." I whisper.   
"Frankie, Frankie, look at me." Nicki orders. I look up at him. "If you really love him, tell him. There's no point moping around, when he could love you back. And as for Bobby, convince Tommy you're better than him." He advises. I can't... "But I can't do that to Bobby, I can't have someone that attractive mad at me." I whisper. God, I'm such a bad person. nicki just laughs. "Alright, kid, let me handle it. Come on." He tells me. I wipe my eyes, before following him back into the hotel. We stop outside Tommy and Nicki's door, Nicki pulling out the key to the room. He listens for a second, before opening the door and shutting it behind him. I press my ear up to it. "I hope you're fucking proud. Frankie found out. You guys aren't exactly sneaky. Do you realize what you've done to him? Tommy, the kid's fucking in love with you!" Nicki growls. "And Bobby, he's..." I walk away, heading back to my room.   
One thing I love about this hotel, is how hot the showers get. I turn on the water to the highest setting, strip, and step under it. Cringing at the heat, I let the hot water run down my back. They know now. Tommy knows... I shake my head, before making the executive decision to take another shower tomorrow morning, and just bask in the glory of the scalding liquid.   
By the time I step out, which feels like hours later, but it was really probably like 45-50 minutes, the water is cold, and Bobby isn't back yet. Whatever. I shake my hair dry and pull on pajama pants, before falling into my bed. I pull the covers up around my neck, and try to sleep. 

It doesn't work. The clock on the nightstand reads 11:30 when Bobby finally comes back. "Frankie, are you awake?" He asks. I roll my eyes and ignore him. "Frankie?" He asks again. Finally, he sighs, believing that I'm asleep. I hear him walk into the bathroom, and start the shower. By the time he comes out, my sleeping isn't fake. 

 

The next morning, the four of us head down to breakfast, neither Bobby nor Tommy saying anything to me aside from good morning. Whatever. We sit at a table in the dining room of the hotel, waiting for our food to come. "So I was working on a new song last night, Frankie, after you went to sleep, and I think you'll like it." Bobby says. I grunt in response, and take a sip of my coffee. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. After an eternity of silence, our food comes. I stab my eggs a little to hard to be considered normal, and scrape at the bottom of my bowl to get the last of the oatmeal a little too loudly. Any heartbreak or pain I felt last night has been replaced by pure boiling rage. They can go fuck with each other all the fuck they fucking want. I don't fucking care. If they actually thought I was important to their personal lives, they would have said/done something. I clearly don't matter.   
We're spending another night here, doing a show down the road at some party thing, before heading out tomorrow. 

The show goes by pretty smoothly, the three of us being professional enough to put it behind us for a while to make sure the fans have a great experience. When we get back to the hotel, I spare a glance at Tommy without him noticing, just to calm a nerve that's been itching all day, and head up to my room without saying goodnight to anyone. I turn the light out, not really bothering to change before turning out the light and climbing in bed.   
I'm laying there maybe 15 minutes before the door creeps open, and the shut again. I feign sleep, not wanting to deal with a conversation right now. Bobby's being really quiet, obviously sliding his feet along the carpet to avoid making noises.   
the bed shifts, and then .2 seconds later, my arms are being held above my head, and a pair of legs are straddling my waist. Holy shit. My eyes flash open, and I'm met with a pair of jade green eyes. "Hey Frankie." Tommy smirks. I whimper out a response, trying not to freak out. Clearly, I've already fallen asleep.   
"So, Nicki told me some really interesting stuff last night." He tells me, his grip on my hands getting a little tighter. "Uh-huh?" I squeak out, several octaves too high. He just grins, leaning down and connecting his lips with my neck. My eyes flutter closed. I'm about to fucking wake up. I know it. Tommy kisses up my neck, and along my jaw, until he gets back up to my mouth. "You could've just said something..." He murmurs, before kissing me. I kiss him back with everything I've got.   
"Hey, budge up..." Bobby whispers. Tommy sits up, causing me to whine at the loss. "It's alright, baby boy, we've got you." Tommy whispers, moving off of me. His lips are soon replaced by Bobby's. Now having the ability to move my hands, I slide my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and closer to me. "Oh, fuck..." Tommy whispers, and then he's down here with us, the three of us sharing one huge sloppy kiss. Bobby and Tommy settle in on either side of me, Tommy turning me so I'm facing him. He kisses me, his hands working to unbutton my shirt.   
Bobby runs his hands down my back and slides them under my shirt, kisses my neck. I'm turned suddenly, so I'm facing Bobby. He kisses my jaw, moving agonizingly slowly towards my mouth. He finishes unbuttoning my shirt, and with the help of Tommy, they manage to get it off me and thrown across the room somewhere. The two of them take their turns at me, neither one of them having me facing them for very long before the other is turning me over.   
By the end of the night, my neck, shoulders, chest, and back are peppered with hickeys.   
"G'Night, guys. I love you..." Tommy whispers, sliding his arm around my torso. I grin. "I love you guys too. Night." I'm facing Bobby, who's already half asleep. "Night. Love you too..." He whispers, his arm wrapped around me, just under Tommy's. 

This is the best night of my fucking life.


End file.
